Verdade ou Consequência
by Raffa
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Um jogo de verdade ou consequência entre as meninas de Fork High School na casa de Rosalie gera boas surpresas para Bella. Consequências nunca foram tão boas!


- Quem é o próximo? – Jessica perguntou com uma voz rabugenta enquanto segurava em seus braços o cachorro felpudo e hiperativo da Alice.

O cachorro ficava se debatendo e latindo de hora em hora. Sorte dela que ele ainda era filhote e não tinha dentes suficientes pra machucá-la. Ela bem que queria mandá-lo pros infernos, como a mesma fez questão de ressaltar, mas esse era seu desafio.

E esse era o jogo.

Verdade ou conseqüência.

Ou você faz. Ou fica careca.

Pode parecer meio infantil, mas esse jogo era uma tradição do grupo de meninas do último ano. Nenhuma turma de Forks High School se formou sem jogar esse jogo ao menos duas vezes na vida.

- Pode ser eu. – Rosalie, uma das minhas melhores amigas, disse confiante.

- Ou a Bella. – Tânia disse com um sorrisinho estúpido.

- Mas ainda não é minha vez. – Franzi as sobrancelhas tentando esconder o temor.

- Só faltam você, Rosalie, e Ângela. Não vejo porque não começarmos por você. – Lauren disse satisfeita – Eu te desafio, Isabella.

Argh. Ela sabia que eu odiava que me chamassem de Isabella.

- Certo. Manda ver, Lauren. – Cruzei os braços, irritada, e ela sorriu ainda mais satisfeita com a minha reação.

- Eu te desafio a ficar até meia noite dentro do armário. – Ela disse lentamente.

- Moleza. – Me levantei e limpei a poeira imaginária da minha calça jeans skinny.

- Calma, eu ainda não terminei. – Ergui uma sobrancelha pra ela e ela deu um sorriso traiçoeiro – Eu te desafio a ficar até meia noite dentro do armário_ do Edward._

- Tá maluca, garota? Ele vai me matar. – Disse nervosamente.

Era meio cruel da parte dela me torturar com isso. O grupo todo já tinha percebido minha quedinha pelo primo da Alice, minha outra melhor amiga.

- O que? Você não vai fazer, Isabella? – Ela cruzou os braços pra mim e indicou a Mellanie com a cabeça – Vai querer ficar igual a santinha ali?

Jessica tinha desafiado Mellanie a fazer um strip tease pra gente. É uma coisa meio boba e fácil de fazer. Ou seria, se a garota não fosse religiosa e tivesse se recusado veemente a concluir o desafio. Agora ela tinha perdido todas as suas mechas loiras levemente onduladas e exibia uma careca pálida e um rosto choroso.

_Obrigada, mas não._

- Sua cretina. – Vociferei e fui em direção a porta.

- Bellinha, relaxa. O Edward saiu com o Jasper e Emmett. Eles só devem voltar de madrugada. – Alice falou pra me acalmar.

E funcionou.

- Leve o celular. – Lauren ordenou – Quero que você mande uma foto de meia em meia hora pra mostrar que está cumprindo o desafio.

- Que seja. – Revirei os olhos dramaticamente e elas me seguiram até a porta no fim do corredor.

O quarto de Edward Cullen.

O garoto vivia em Forks com os tios quando era mais novo. Mas se mudou e agora visitava com pouca freqüência. Isso teria tornado as coisas fáceis se ele não tivesse tido a brilhante idéia de passar o ano aqui.

Abri a porta lentamente, com medo de que ele tivesse voltado mais cedo com os garotos.

Pra minha sorte, o quarto estava vazio. Era grande com uma imensa cama de casal no meio. A cama era de ferro com detalhes ornamentais em cima, com um cobertor dourado que parecia felpudo. Uma das paredes era feita inteiramente de vidro, o que dava uma vista incrível pra floresta de Forks. Do outro lado havia um sofá preto de couro e uma imensa estante recheada de livros e CDs. Um moderno aparelho de som estava bem ao lado e um pouco mais afastado havia uma imensa televisão de plasma.

- Wow. – Eu nunca havia entrado no quarto dele. Mas de alguma forma parecia combinar com a imagem que eu tinha do garoto.

- Ate que é bem arrumadinho. – Ângela comentou.

- É, vamos ver o armário. – Jessica caminhou alegremente, como se o quarto fosse dela até uma porta que eu supus que devia ser o closet.

- Como você sabia que era aí? – Perguntei confusa.

- Eu e Edward saímos algumas vezes. – Ela disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Puta. – Falei por baixo da respiração e Rosalie que estava bem ao meu lado sorriu em resposta pra isso.

As meninas foram revirar o armário e eu me inclinei pra Alice.

- Tem certeza que ele só volta de madrugada?

- Aham. O Jazz me disse que eles iam a um pub novo que abriu em Seattle.

- É bom o Emmett não se engraçar com nenhuma vadia daquele lugar. – Rosalie disse ameaçadora.

Eles viviam nessa enrolação. Fingiam não ligar pro que o outro fazia quando obviamente estavam desesperados pra arrancar suas roupas e ter um pouco de diversão a dois.

Eu sempre me perguntei o que seria preciso pra que eles finalmente fizessem alguma coisa.

- Ele só faria isso se você tivesse lá pra assistir, Rose. Eu não entendo porque vocês ainda não se pegaram. – Alice revirou os olhos esmeraldas, idênticos ao do primo – Você e meu irmão são tão idiotas.

- Cala a boca, anã. – Rose rebateu com o apelido que Emmett deu a irmã quando eram crianças.

- Então Isabella. Pronta pra ficar ali junto com as tralhas do cara? – Lauren interrompeu nossa conversa.

- Tá, pode ir embora agora. – Dei tchauzinho e me dirigi ao armário.

Elas riram enquanto eu fechava a porta na cara delas.

Estava escuro. Acendi a luz e olhei em volta. Não era tão pequeno quanto eu imaginei. Olhei em volta, pelas suas roupas penduradas nos cabides e sorri ao sentir seu característico cheiro de menta e loção masculina.

- Bom... Já que ele não está aqui mesmo... – Murmurei pra mim mesma e abri lentamente a porta do armário.

Coloquei minha cabeça pra fora à procura de alguém no quarto, mas ele continuava vazio. Sai e fui direto pra estante de livros, usando apenas a iluminação do closet pra enxergar os títulos.

Ele tinha muitos livros bons. Eu já havia lido quase todos os seus livros e gostado da maioria. Tínhamos um gosto bem parecido.

Corri meus dedos pelos títulos e sorri. Eu adorava sentir a textura das capas de livros. Fechei meus olhos e corri novamente meus dedos pelos livros, parando aleatoriamente em um. Abri meus olhos e puxei o livro escolhido.

_Orgulho e Preconceito._ Um dos meus favoritos.

Dirigi-me de volta pro armário e fechei a porta, deixando a luz acessa.

Peguei nas prateleiras de cima um cobertor e me sentei no chão, com as costas contras umas gavetas. Cobri minhas pernas com o cobertor e me dediquei a minha leitura.

O tempo sempre passava rápido quando eu estava lendo. Quando dei por mim já haviam se passado quase 40 minutos. Peguei meu celular e tirei uma foto de mim sentando no armário dando língua.

Sim, eu sou infantil.

Apertei enviar e voltei ao livro.

Algum tempo depois vi de relance que meu celular estava com a luzinha piscando, era uma mensagem. Franzi as sobrancelhas, confusa, quando vi que era de Alice.

_Gata, sujou! Edward, Jasper e Emmett tão indo pra casa. Acabamos de passar por eles na estrada. Foge! – Allie._

- Merda! – Xinguei baixinho e me ergui, me atrapalhando com os lençóis.

Meu celular tocou no mesmo minuto.

- Alo – Respondi afobada enquanto jogava a coberta de volta no armário com apenas uma mão.

- Volte já para o armário. Ou vai ficar careca! – Era a voz da Lauren.

- Os meninos tão vindo pra casa, sua maluca! – Tentei gritar baixinho, mas não sei se funcionou. Corri pra fora do armário pra guardar o livro.

- Dane-se! Desafio é desafio. Você já sabe o que vai acontecer se eu não receber uma foto sua no armário em 15 minutos. – E ela desligou.

Na minha cara!

_Vadia_.

Ouvi vocês masculinas no corredor se aproximando e me desesperei.

Corri pra dentro do armário, mas tropecei em meus pés no último segundo e cai com tudo, derrubando algumas roupas do cabide comigo. O livro que estava na minha mão voou pro meio do quarto.

Olhei pra porta apavorada enquanto ouvia seus passos se aproximarem. Dei dois passos pros livros, mas vi a maçaneta começar a girar e me taquei com tudo pra dentro do armário tentando fechar a porta da maneira mais silenciosa possível.

- Cara, eu não acredito que você fez a gente ser expulso! – Reconheci a voz de Jasper, namorado da Alice.

- Hey, você sabe que eu não levo desaforo pra casa. E aquele cara praticamente me implorou por um soco na cara. – Emmett se defendeu.

- Emmett você podia pelo menos ter batido mais de leve! – A voz macia e aveludada entrou na discussão.

- Se não agüenta a força, não lute com o mestre! – Emmett disse como se fosse algum tipo de verdade absoluta, ou algo assim.

- Emmett sua irmã e as amiguinhas dela ainda estão por aí? – Edward perguntou.

- Não sei, mano. Era noite delas brincarem daquelas coisa de Verdade ou Conseqüência. – Ele disse como se isso explicasse tudo.

- Por quê? – A voz de Jasper soou mais distante, talvez perto da parede de vidro.

- Alguém entrou no meu quarto. – Ele disse parecendo irritado – Mexeram nos meus livros.

- Ah não! Seus preciosos! – Emmett zombou e então caiu na gargalhada.

- Não me diga que trocaram a ordem alfabética? – Jasper disse como se isso fosse algum grande crime e riu junto com Emmett.

- Calem a porra da boca. Isso é serio. Ela sabe que não é pra mexer nos livros. – Sua voz estava irritada e talvez um pouco emburrada também.

- Ed, são só livros. Papel e tinta! – Emmett disse.

Arfei ofendida com seu comentário.

- Não. São. Só. Papéis e tintas! – A voz macia de Edward saiu apertada e tensa.

- Não briguem por isso. – Jasper disse calmamente – Vamos só jogar vídeo game. Emmett vá pegar o jogo no armário.

Arregalei os olhos e me apertei o máximo possível próximo à parede. Peguei uma jaqueta e me cobri, prendendo a respiração. Ouvi os passos fortes e barulhentos de Emmett enquanto ele entrava no armário e remexia nas gavetas que estavam perigosamente próximas.

- Onde é que está, Ed? – Ele gritou.

- Na gaveta do canto, animal! – Ele gritou de volta.

- Achei! – Emmett gritou e saiu do armário, fechando a porta ruidosamente.

- Graças a Deus! – Sussurrei pra mim mesma quando ele saiu.

Me descobri e coloquei minha cabeça entre os joelhos, aliviada.

Ouvi por alguns minutos enquanto eles brigavam por qual jogo seria, e então quem seria o primeiro. Na maior parte do tempo Edward era quem botava ordem na coisa, e isso sempre me fazia sorrir.

Eu sempre gostei de um homem que tomava o controle.

Pulei assustada quando meu celular começou a tocar Talking To The Moon do Bruno Mars.

- Merda. – Guinchei baixo enquanto procurava o celular que havia escorregado das minhas mãos quando me escondi de Emmett.

- Que merda é essa? – A voz aveludada de Edward estava irritada novamente.

Peguei a jaqueta pra me esconder, mas não deu tempo. A porta se abriu num rompante e Edward estava lá parado, me encarando.

Ele realmente parecia algum Deus grego seriamente irritado e pronto pra castigar seus servos.

_Hum... Castigue-me. _

- O que você está fazendo no meu quarto?

Descobri minha cabeça e seu olhar pareceu vacilar levemente quando me reconheceu.

- Hum... Oi, Edward. – Acenei me sentindo estúpida por ter sido pega.

- O que você está fazendo no meu quarto? – Ele repetiu a pergunta de forma lenta e nervosa.

- Calma, garotão. – Me ergui tirando a poeira da minha calça – É só um desafio.

Ele me olhou descrente.

- Cai fora daqui! – Vociferou apontando pra porta.

Ergui uma sobrancelha e cruzei os braços. Nem meu pai grita comigo, quanto mais ele.

- Não. – Disse simplesmente de forma calma.

- Eu estou falando sério, Isabella. Sai! – Ele falou ainda mais alto.

Assisti fascinada enquanto uma veia começava a saltar em seu pescoço.

- Ou o que? Vai me bater? – Perguntei juntando toda a petulância que eu tinha.

- Mãe! – Ele gritou.

- Ela não está, Edward. E pelo amor de Deus, chamar pela mãe é muito infantil. – Revirei os olhos e me encostei em algumas gavetas – Agora, continue vivendo sua vida e finja que eu não estou aqui.

Ouvi os meninos gritarem e rirem. Eles estavam sentados no sofá de couro nos encarando de forma divertida.

- Oi Jazz. Oi Emm! – Sorri pra eles, ignorando completamente Edward e toda sua fúria sexy.

- Oi, Bella. Se divertindo? – Jazz perguntou com um sorrisinho divertido nos lábios finos.

- Bastante, obrigada. – Respondi encarando Edward desafiadoramente.

Ele foi o primeiro a ceder e desviar o olhar, me dando as costas.

- Isso aí, põe moral Bellinha! – Emmett gritou e gargalhou exageradamente como sempre.

- Emmett e Jasper. Liguem pras suas namoradas agora! – Edward esbravejou se jogando na cama.

- Pra que, mano? – Jasper perguntou.

- A Rose não é minha namorada! – Emmett falou ao mesmo tempo.

- Ainda! – Eu e Edward falamos juntos.

Nos encaramos e eu quase ri, quando ele revirou os olhos verdes. Ele era tão fácil de irritar que quase não tinha graça.

Jasper ligou pra Alice e descobriu que o carro da Lauren, que as meninas estavam usando, tinha ficado incapacitado no momento, como elas mesmas disseram. Ele e Emmett acabaram se oferecendo pra ir buscá-las.

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem com elas? – Perguntei enquanto os meninos saiam do quarto.

- Claro, elas só devem ter feito alguma merda com o carro da vaca mor. – Jasper disse, usando o apelido que a Rose tinha dado a Lauren.

- Bem feito. – Sorri.

- Cruel! – Emmett acusou e eu ri – Tentem não colocar a casa abaixo enquanto estivermos fora, crianças!

- Vai a merda, Emmett! – Edward gritou enquanto eu me dividia entre corar e rir.

Nós nos encaramos por um momento. Ele ainda parecendo um pouco furioso, e eu tentando esconder minha diversão sob uma cara desafiadora.

Ele andou até seus livros e os arrumou meticulosamente. Tudo bem que eu era uma leitora compulsiva, mas eu não limpava poeiras imaginárias dos meus livrinhos.

- Porque você mexeu nos meus livros? – Ele perguntou acusadoramente.

- Hey, eu só peguei um pra ler. Não foi nenhum crime, amigão! – Me defendi, voltando a me sentar no chão do armário.

- Você? Estava lendo? – Ele se virou e ergueu uma sobrancelha perfeita pra mim, em pura incredulidade.

- Porque? Você acha que eu não sou capaz de ler nenhum dos seus livrinhos clássicos? – Perguntei irritada.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – Ele retrucou e se sentou em seu sofá de couro na parede oposta ao armário, me encarando – É só que não parece ser seu estilo.

Coloquei uma mecha do meu cabelo castanho atrás da orelha e ergui uma sobrancelha pra ele.

- E qual é meu estilo então, sr. petulância?

Ele sorriu torto, se divertindo com minha raiva.

- Sei lá, algo como maquiagem e líderes de torcida.

O encarei abobalhada.

- Você me conhece?

Qualquer um que tivesse passado trinta minutos comigo saberia que isso era completamente meu oposto.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Não de verdade. Eu te vejo pela casa às vezes, com Alice e Rosalie. E maquiagem e torcida definitivamente é _a coisa_ delas.

- Bom, pra sua informação eu sou como... – cocei meu pescoço, pensando – algo como a responsável não mulherzinha do grupo.

- Sapata? – Ele tombou a cabeça de lado.

Eu ri.

- Nada contra, mas definitivamente não! – vi um sorriso querer fugir de seus lábios, mas ele o reprimiu rapidamente. Me apressei em corrigir a imagem horrível que ele tinha de mim – E eu sou exatamente o oposto de tudo que você disse.

- Não consigo imaginar como. – Ele ergueu uma de suas pernas no sofá e apoiou o queixo no joelho erguido.

- Ahn, por exemplo, sua coleção de livros! – Apontei na direção deles.

- O que tem meus livros? – Ele perguntou na defensiva.

- Eu já li mais da metade deles. Claro, que eu não tenho tantos livros quanto você, mas... Sou uma compulsiva. Como você. – Dei de ombros e finalmente ele se permitiu o sorriso torto.

- Tá mentindo. – Ele brincou.

- Jamais! Eu também sou a pior mentirosa do mundo. Qualquer um que me conhece sabe disso. – Sorri dessa vez e ele riu.

- Líder de torcida?

- Nossa! Sou um lixo nos esportes. Sério, na educação física o técnico me deixa ficar dando voltas na quadra ao invés de jogar.

Ele riu.

- Não é possível que você seja tão ruim! – Ele tentou me defender.

- Você definitivamente nunca me viu jogando. Da última vez que me fizeram jogar vôlei consegui acertar a bola na minha cara e na cabeça da minha parceira. Ela nunca me perdoou.

- Sério?

- Era a Lauren.

Ele riu.

- Por isso os caras dizem que ela é tão cruel com você?

- Yep! Vingança é uma vadia.

Ele assentiu e apontou pra estante.

- Pode pegar um livro se quiser. Ou pode dormir, sei lá.

- Aceito o livro. Mas não posso dormir. Tenho que mandar uma foto de meia em meia hora pra provar que ainda estou aqui. Cumprindo o desafio e tudo mais.

- Ok, você pode sair do armário pelo menos?

Pensei por um minuto. O acordo era ficar no armário e mandar fotos aqui pra provar. Mas como elas não iam entrar pra verificar mesmo...

Dei de ombros e me levantei.

- Posso pegar? – Perguntei na dúvida.

- Claro. – Ele se levantou e se jogou na cama, religando o vídeo game – Pode sentar no sofá se quiser, ou aqui na cama se for ficar mais a vontade.

Sorri e peguei o mesmo livro de antes, me sentando de pernas cruzadas na beirada de sua cama, só porque eu tinha essa necessidade de ficar perto dele.

Ficamos em silêncio até eu me dar conta de que já deveria ter mandado a foto. Me levantei e ele me olhou questionadoramente.

- A foto. – Ergui o celular e me dirigi ao armário.

Tirei uma foto de pé mesmo, com meu melhor sorriso inocente.

Porque eu estava o _tempo todo_ no armário.

Voltei pra cama e me sentei mais pro meio dessa vez. Fiquei observando Edward jogar quietinha.

- Quer tentar? – Ele perguntou por fim.

- Não sou tão boa quanto você.

- Medo de perder, é? – Ele me desafiou.

E como eu não resisto a um desafio... Me joguei ao seu lado e peguei o controle extra.

- Manda ver garotão.

Ele riu e deu play.

Eu não chegava aos seus pés, mas ele foi me dando algumas dicas durante o jogo. Eu não consegui vencê-lo nenhum vez, mas cheguei perto em algumas.

- Tá melhorando. – Ele elogiou.

- Porque eu tenho esse professor fantástico. – Lancei um sorriso pra ele que retribui com aquele sorriso torto perfeito.

Mordio o lábio inferior me sentindo corar com aquele sorriso idiota e minha boneca foi nocauteada.

- Você se aproveitou da minha distração! – Eu o acusei.

- Bella, só tem nós dois aqui. Você não tem distrações. – Ele me repreendeu me encarando divertido.

- Até parece. - murmurei pra mim mesma, desviando olhar dele e voltando a olhar pro vídeo game.

Ele ficou em silencio por alguns segundos e eu o encarei de volta. Ele parecia estar me analisando ou pelo menos se esforçando pra isso.

- Porque você da tanta importância a essa merda de desafio, hein? – Ele perguntou de repente e eu torci o nariz pra ele.

- Relaxa, eu já sei que você não me quer aqui. Assim que der meia-noite eu dou o fora. – Retruquei desviando o olhar, e me sentindo meio magoada.

- Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – Ele se corrigiu e eu o olhei surpresa.

- Então você não se importa de eu ficar por aqui mais um pouco? – Um sorrisinho brincou em meus lábios e ele me presenteou com seu sorriso torto.

- Você é uma boa companhia, Isabella Swan. – Ele disse daquele jeito educadinho que eu tanto adorava.

- Muito obrigada, Edward Cullen. Você também não é nada mal. – Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos, sorrindo um por outro até que meu celular quebrou o silêncio.

Era uma mensagem de Lauren. Incrível como o tempo passava rápido quando eu estava na compania no gostosão Cullen.

_Cade a foto, esquisitinha? – Lauren._

Senti minha boca abrir e minhas sobrancelhas subirem em ultraje.

- Esquisitinha é sua bunda. – Resmunguei baixinho.

- Não vou nem perguntar! – Edward fingiu espanto e eu dei uma risadinha.

- Lauren cobrando a foto. – Mostrei o celular pra ele.

Ele deu um sorriso travesso que fez seu rosto ficar ainda mais jovem e bonito.

- Não seja por isso! – Ele colocou o celular na câmera e o pos em frente a nós dois.

Seus lábios pousaram na minha bochecha, num beijo estalado e eu sorri surpresa.

- Ela vai adorar essa! – Brinquei quando ele se afastou.

Ignorei o fato do meu rosto estar completamente quente e minha bochecha ainda estar formigando no lugar onde ele tocou.

- Você fica realmente bonitinha quando enruga o nariz desse jeito. – Ele disse de forma quase terna.

- Como? – Me estiquei sobre ele pra ver e tremi quando senti sua respiração bater em meu pescoço graças a posição que eu fiquei – Mas eu não estou fazendo nada demais aí!

Ele sorriu torto de novo.

- Não, você só está sorrindo e sendo você mesma. – Ele me devolveu o celular e deu uma piscadela – Realmente linda.

Meu rosto esquentou mais ainda e eu gaguejei um _obrigada_ baixinho. Apertei o botão enviar, sem me preocupar que a foto não foi realmente no armário, a foto só pegava nossos rostos, nem dava pra ver o fundo. Encarei minhas pernas, sem saber exatamente o que dizer depois disso.

Ele pigarreou e ergui o rosto para olha-lo.

- Então, vamos jogar?

- Claro! – Falei mais depressa do que deveria.

O beijo me deixou mais desconcertada do que eu gostaria. Levei uma surra desgraçada nas duas lutas que se seguiram. Eu estava completamente dividida entre felicidade e confusão. Afinal, porque o cara que mal falava comigo até hoje a tarde de repente estava dando beijos na minha bochecha e me convidando pra jogar video-game com ele.

Claro, que ele nunca fora grosso antes. Mas também nunca pareceu querer dar abertura pra nenhuma de nós sermos colegas deles, quando mais amigas.

- Vamos lá, Bella. Pelo menos se esforce um pouco. – Ele praticamente gemeu dando pause no jogo de novo.

- Desculpa. – Larguei o controle e o encarei – É só que não consigo parar de pensar nessa coisa.

Ele largou o controle também e virou o corpo pra mim, me dando sua inteira atenção.

- Que coisa?

- Porque isso? – Perguntei indicando ao redor de nós dois e então nós dois.

Ele me olhou confuso.

- Isso o que?

- Você! Sendo todo gentil e amigável comigo. Não que eu não esteja adorando isso, mas você sempre foi tão distante e arredio com as amigas da sua prima. E agora você está sendo tão legal comigo... – Disparei sem conseguir me controlar.

Edward Cullen sempre fora aquele sonho inatingível. E de repente não parecia mais tão impossível assim. Isso me dava medo e desconfiança ao mesmo tempo. Eu tinha que me livrar disso, antes que isso virasse essa imensa de bola de neve e me consumisse.

Ele respirou fundo e passou a mão naquela massa linda dourada acobreada que ele tinha na cabeça.

- Você realmente quer saber? – Ele perguntou parecendo sem graça.

Isso aguçou muito minha curiosidade. Assenti o encarando.

- É que... quando eu ainda morava aqui, eu sai com uma das amigas da Alice...

- Jéssica. – Cuspi o nome, porque ela fazia questão de lembrar isso sempre que podia.

Vaca dos infernos.

- É. Então, a gente saiu por umas duas semanas, e eu passei um tempo com as amigas dela, que meio que eram do grupo da minha prima. E elas era tão fúteis, mesquinhas e vazias. Eu odeio pessoas assim. Não vejo valor nenhum em uma garota ser gostosa e burra.

Rangi os dentes pra sua ultima frase.

_Então ele achava Jéssica gostosa, é?_

- Eu não consegui suportar esse tipo de pessoas. E até hoje não entendo porque minha prima é amiga delas. Nós paramos de sair e eu parei de dar atenção pra esse tipo de garotas. Não vale a pena.

- Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, o nível de amizades da sua prima subiu bastante nesses últimos anos.

Ele sorriu torto, e eu perdi uma ou duas respirações.

- Eu percebi.

Pisquei me recuperando e tentei me lembrar do que estávamos falando.

- Certo, mas então porque agora você está dando... espaço? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Não é obvio? – Ele me olhou estranho e eu fiquei calada esperando. Ele se aproximou um pouco de mim – Bella, você _é_ diferente delas. Eu já tinha notado antes, mas custei a acreditar nisso. Você é tão divertida, inteligente e legal. E é totalmente o contrário delas. Eu seria um burro se não deixasse você entrar.

Absorvi aquelas palavras e antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar me joguei sobre seu corpo o fazendo tombar pra trás na cama. Meus lábios se chocaram contra os seus e eu não pensei no quão idiota era isso. Não pensei nas consequências ou em mais nada. Ouvir aquilo de Edward Cullen era como um sonho.

E eu jamais poderia desperdiçar essa chance.

Meus dedos se afundara no seu cabelo perfeito e mordisquei seu lábio inferior. Isso pareceu despertá-lo do choque. Suas mãos ganharam vida e um de seus braços me enlaçou pela cintura me apertando contra ele. Sua outra mão voou pro meu cabelo, me prendendo pra que ele pudesse tomar a maior parte do controle do beijo.

Ele o aprofundou e eu fui até o paraíso. Porque não há palavras no mundo para descrever o que é beijar Edward.

Nos beijamos até ficarmos sem ar. Quando isso aconteceu ele desgrudou nossas bocas suavemente e me colocou mais confortavelmente sobre seu corpo.

- Bom. Essa definitivamente não era a reação que eu esperava.

Corei horrores só agora me dando conta do quão estúpido isso foi.

E se ele tivesse dito aquilo, porque queria minha amizade. Ele não tinha dado nenhuma pista evidente no seu discurso que gostava de mim ou algo do tipo.

Me soltei dele e me sentei ao seu lado.

- Edward, me desculpa! É que você tava sendo tão doce, e eu me empolguei um pouco mais do que deveria. – falei apressadamente – Eu juro que não era minha intenção te atacar nem nada do tipo.

Ele riu levemente e se sentou também, pegando uma de minhas mãos que balançavam nervosamente no ar enquanto eu falava.

- Hey, relaxa. Tudo bem que eu não esperava conseguir um beijo tão logo. Mas não é como se eu também não quisesse. – Ele deu de ombros e eu o olhei chocada.

- Você já queria me beijar.

- Bella, você é linda. Antes mesmo de te conhecer melhor eu já me sentia atraído por você. Seria idiotice minha recusar um beijo seu!

Sorri já menos envergonhada por minhas atitudes e totalmente feliz com seu discurso.

- Isso significa que posso te beijar de novo? – Perguntei corando.

Seria bom beija-lo com sua permissão, ao invés de molestar o garoto.

Ele riu alto dessa vez.

- Claro, mas te garanto que vou te dar ainda mais beijos se você aceitar sair comigo essa sexta.

Sorri e me ajoelhei na sua frente.

- Hum... talvez. – Coloquei meus braços sobre seus ombros.

Ele sorriu e me puxou pra ele pela cintura.

- É, o que eu preciso fazer pra te convencer?

Sorri, abaixando meu rosto pra ele e me acomodando ainda ajoelhada sobre ele.

- Hum... eu posso ter algumas idéias.

Ele me puxou pra baixo, sentada em seu colo e me beijou. Foi bem mais suave que eu meu ataque. Mas igualmente gostoso. Sua boca era obviamente experiente, mas tentei não pensar nisso enquanto me aconchegava ainda mais em seu colo.

Suas mãos subiam e desciam pelas minhas costas, me pressionando cada vez mais nele. Ergui o rosto quando precisei de ar, e sua boca seguiu ansiosamente pro meu pescoço, brincando e fazendo coisas incríveis naquela área.

Arfei mais alto do que gostaria quando ele mordiscou a área embaixo da minha orelha e ataquei seus lábios. De forma bem menos gentil que ele.

Nesse momento a porta se escancarou.

- Porra! – A voz era de Jasper.

- O que? – A voz de Alice se aproximou e então seu gritinho agudo ecoou pelo quarto.

Tentei pular pra fora do colo de Edward, mas ele me segurou ali, apenas afrouxando seu aperto no meu corpo.

- Eu sabia que aquilo era só tesão mal controlado! – Emmett falou e então soltou sua gargalhada estrondosa.

Rosalie me olhava com um olhar orgulhoso e feliz no rosto. Foi quando notei a mão grande de Emmett em volta da sua cintura.

Sorri de volta pra ela.

- Todos, fora do meu quarto! – Edward gritou.

- Mas Ed, hoje era noite dos caras! – Emmett fez beicinho.

- E agora é a noite dos caras ficaram com suas garotas. Cai fora, Emmett!

Sorri por ele ter me chamado de sua garota.

- Mas Edward...

- Emmett! Sai! – Ele resmungou.

- Vem, Em! Deixa ele ser feliz aí. – Jasper riu e o puxou pra fora do quarto.

- Vou querer todos os detalhes sórdidos, hein Bellinha! – Rose disse e saiu do quarto com uma Alice feliz e saltitante.

Assim que eles fecharam a porta escondi meu rosto no pescoço do Edward.

- Elas vão me atormentar com perguntas constrangedoras depois.

- Hum... Nesse caso vamos dar algum assunto pras suas respostas. – Ele ronronou e me puxou de volta pros seus braços.

E naqueles braços eu permaneci por mais tempo que eu consigo me lembrar.

* * *

Heeeeey, people!

Muito tempo que não apareço por aqui, né? Bom, não tenho tido muito tempo livre para escrever, to me dedicando a minha faculdade de Design e meus desenhos. About that, acabei de abrir uma conta no DeviantArt, tá meio vazia ainda, mas se alguém quiser conhecer: .com

Essa one shoot é bem antiguinha já, mas só achei esses dias, acreditam? Não sei porque não postei antes! Espero que gostem!

Beijos, galera! Espero reviews, hein!

Quem sabe não volto a postar com mais frequência!

Bisous Bisous


End file.
